


The one where they're in the mafia

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Canary is on the move. She’s moving fast down Barley Ave, take Sage St and cut her off.” Jordan glared at his radio for a second before flipping the lights and siren that he bought on eBay and began booking it down sage street. 

“Why don’t you use their names Bay? I haven’t learned their nicknames yet.” 

“Because you haven’t learned their nicknames yet. Canary is Emily Junk. She’s the weakest of the group it won’t be hard to catch her while she’s alone.” Jordan nodded although Baila couldn’t see him, as he rounded the corner of Stage street he saw Emily speed past on her motorcycle. He ran the light and began chasing the woman down. 

“Target spotted, chasing her down now.” 

“Rookie you really need to learn the cop lingo.” Jordan smiled at the exasperation in Baila’s voice. He chased Emily for a few blocks, every so often she would turn her head to look behind her. Each time she gave a little wave and a mock salute. “Rookie. What’s happening?” 

“Why? We aren't cops. I don't know why you use it.She’s taunting. She’s barely paying attention to the road, we’re headed for Barden.” After one more block another bike sped past him and slowed down next to Emily, the person took off their helmets and threw it at Emily who surprisingly caught it. Jordan frowned as he got a little closer, the woman on the bike was yelling. “Cap, Emily’s not alone anymore but I can't catch the other woman’s face.” 

“Abandon chase, That’s overkill.” 

“Overkill?” Baila let out an exasperated sigh, Jordan slowed down to the legal speed and cut down an alley where he parked. 

“Rebecca “overkill” Mitchell. She’s known for being extra with her murders.” 

“Why did you make me abandon chase?” 

“Because not only are you unarmed in a car with fake police sirens and lights. You're the only brother I have left and I want you alive." 

"I love you too Baila." 

__

Beca growled under her breath as she watched her sister speed past the cafe followed closely by a police car, with no helmet. She looked down at her lunch sadly as she grabbed her jacket and helmet. She grabbed plate and brought it with her outside it only took her a minute to find a homeless person to give it to, if she paid for it someone was going to eat it. She ignored his excited thank you’s and jumped on her bike and took off after her dumbass sister. 

She almost laughed at the cop’s face as she sped past him catching up with Emily. She whipped off her helmet and threw it at Emily thankful that she actually caught it. “What the fuck are you doing!?” She yelled at her. “Do you have a death wish? Because I swear to fucking God i’ll grant it.” Emily had the decency to look chaisted before pulling the helmet on over her head. She’s thankful for the years of practice at dangerous driving or she definitely would’ve wrecked before Beca even got to her. 

When the realized they were no longer being followed the sped passed an alley and back to the cafe Beca was just at. “Emily I swear to God you better have a good reason.” 

“It wasn’t my fault I swear! He’d been tailing me for like five blocks and then I heard his sirens turn on so I knew I had to book it. Why are the cops following me?” Beca calmed down a little hearing Emily explain, it’s not like she could’ve been that mad any way. She never could stay mad at Emily. 

“I don’t know kid. You owe me lunch.” 

"Hey don't you think there was something off about that cop car? He started following me when I was in the jewelery shop. I wasn't even doing anything bad and he starts a high speed chase? I don't get it. Also most unmarked cars don't look like a beat up truck teenage boys work on with their dad." Beca looked over at Emily with a confused frown. 

"I guess yeah. Also you watch too many movies with Jesse." 

**_Beca messaged the Bellas_ **

**_Beca 2:30 pm:_ ** Emily's being tailed. Do not let her out of anyone's sight until we figure out what's going on. She's with me now. 

**_Emily messaged the Bellas_ **

**Emily 2:32 pm:** I'm not a baby. I handled myself well today. 

Beca looked over at Emily with a raised brow. Emily held her ground and mirrored Beca's expression. "I'm not a baby." 

"I'm making a group chat without you in it" Beca rolled her eyes and swiped one of Emily's fries. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Beca come on pick up." Emily begged walking down the suddenly scary sidewalk. Something felt off, she felt like she was being watched. She cursed under her breath when she got Beca's voicemail. She tried Chloe who thankfully answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Chloe my class was cancelled. Something feels wrong. I'm walking to my bike now, is anyone near me?" 

"Stacie's a few blocks over I'll call her, keep your eyes opened sweetheart." 

"No I'll call her, I'll feel better talking to someone. I'll see you guys in a little bit. Tell Beca she owes me five for not answering." Chloe laughed a little. 

"Okay I will. I love you bye." Chloe hung up and Emily immediately called Stacie. 

"Hey legacy what's up?" 

"My class was cancelled. Can you head over here? I feel like I'm being watched. Something is wrong Stacie." 

"Woah hey, don't work yourself up. If you are being watched you don't want them to know you know. I'll be there in a few minutes please go inside." Emily steeled her breath and nodded even though Stacie couldn't see her. 

"Okay, I'm almost to my bike if I head back into a building it'll look like I know. What the fuck?" A rustling sounded right after Emily voice causing Stacie's heart to spike. 

"Emily? Em what's going on?" 

"There is a guy on my bike, he looks like the cop who followed me. I'm going to run." Emily whispered into the phone. Her eyes were locked on Jordan's for a solid moment before she turn and ran. She could hear his heavy footsteps following her. 

"Emily?!" Stacie ran to her bike leaving the call on in case. She didn't even bother with her helmet just sped off towards the campus. 

Emily had been running for a few minutes silently thanking Aubrey's extensive cardio drills. She heard the roar of a motorcycle close by and prayed that it was Stacie's. Jordan was getting closer to her she could almost feel him behind her. In the distance she saw the bike come in and began running towards it. 

Stacie saw Emily running towards her and thanked whatever was above for letting her get there on time. The man slowed down a little although he looked like he was trying his hardest to keep up. She took advantage of the Gap and drove into it cutting him off and letting Emily stop. Emily did stop and dropped to the ground breathing heavily. The man fell backwards so he didn't hit the bike and most importantly Stacie. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Stacie yelled cutting her bike off and sliding off. She kicked him in the leg when a beat up truck skidded to a stop near them. He looked relieved at the car. Stacie pulled out her hand gun and aimed it at him ready to pull the trigger when a woman scrambled out of the truck aiming her own gun at Stacie. "Ah. Well hello again beautiful." Stacie winked at her 

Baila snarled at her keeping her aim. Emily having caught her breath stood up surprised to find guns out. "Hello Anastasia." Emily slyly called Chloe not thinking Beca would answer. 

"Hello? Emily are you okay?" 

"No. Stacie's here, but there's another woman and a man. The woman has her gun pointed at Stacie." Chloe frowned and put Emily on speaker so Beca could hear while they drove. "Please tell me you're on your way." Emily whispered into the phone keeping wide eyes on the situation. 

"We are baby, what's going on?" 

"Stacie's teasing the woman, she doesn't look scared. The woman is about five three with blonde hair. She has a scar across her cheek and mouth." 

"Baila." Beca said stiffly hitting the gas a little harder. "Emily where are you?" 

"Behind Stacie." Beca tensed and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Chloe mutes the call for a moment. 

"Beca. What do you know?" 

"She's not aiming at Stacie. She's aiming at Emily but using Stacie as a cover. Tell her we're almost there, we should have taken the bikes we could have been there faster." Chloe swallowed hard and said a silent prayer to whatever was above that nobody would get hurt. 

"Emily baby don't move okay? We'll be there in a few okay? If you can get closer to Stacie." 

"You told me not to move?" 

"Don't move from behind her okay? If you can move close to her but do not expose yourself. I love you." 

"I love you too." Emily took Chloe's words into consideration and slowly inches towards Stacie until she could wrap her arms around the woman from behind. Stacie tensed for a moment before taking one hand and resting it on Emily's arms. 

"You're okay. Nothing is going to happen." Stacie said loud enough for just Emily to hear, and maybe Jordan. Just as she said that the family car skidded into the parking lot squealing tires and making a scene. The Bella's never did enter without flare. Stacie kept her aim on Jordan but Baila's eyes flitted wildly over to the car and back to Stacie and Emily her aim faltering. 

Beca got out her gun already aimed at Baila. Chloe got out and made her way to Emily snickering slightly. "Honey when I said get closer I didn't mean koala her. Come here." Emily's eyes flitted over to Baila who was unfocused between Beca and Stacie.Stacie found her hand and squeezed it. Emily squeezed back before letting go and walking to Chloe. Baila's eyes shifted and focused on Emily but she was in too tight a situation to do anything. There was a gun on her and her brother, who was dumbly only armed with a pocket knife. Chloe hugged Emily. 

"She wasn't aiming at Stacie was she?" 

"How-" 

"Beca came out guns blazing. Also she looks very angry and she only does that with me." Chloe smiled reassuringly and tapped Emily's nose. 

"Nobody's going to get hurt okay? You're going to drive home with Stacie, Beca's going to take your bike just in case anyone else is on standby for them." Emily nodded and melted into a hug allowing her heart to calm down some. 

Baila sighed and lowered her gun slowly, her heart calmed a little when Stacie lowered hers. Jordan scrambled up and to his sister nearly falling in the process. Stacie put her safety on and put her gun back. Beca kept her gun aimed at Baila a struggle clearly going on in her head.

"Beca there are children present." Beca looked behind her and found Stacie carrying Emily to the car, she rolled her eyes but nodded and gently lowered her gun. When she looked back over at Baila she was already in her truck. 

"Leave Emily alone or I will kill you." She said loud enough for them to hear. Jordan nodded quickly and I became clear to Beca that he wasn't used to things like this. That Stacie holding him under gunpoint was the scariest thing of his life. She turned back to Chloe who looked oddly proud of her. "Since Emily is glued to Stacie you take her bike and I'll take Ems?" Chloe gave her the thumbs up. They looked up to the sound of Stacie peeling out of the parking lot in the car. 

"Stacie?" Emily said while playing with the rings on Stacie's hand.

"Hm?" 

"Why the fuck wasn't there anyone around us? And why was I the only one who didn't get the notice that class was cancelled." Stacie stiffened and looked over at Emily for a brief moment before turning back to the road. "Stacie?" 

"Yeah?" Her voice cracked a little somehow already knowing what Emily was going to say. 

"They were going to kill me. Weren't they?" 

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? We can have a little sleep over." Emily nodded and brought Stacie's hand up to her pulse point in her neck. Stacie smiled softly and thought about all the times that Emily did that to her when she came back from a job or they were in a sticky situation. It was their thing. Not even a second later Emily reached over and felt her pulse point nodding happily. 

"Thank you for staying alive." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Beca please sit down. Your pacing is making me dizzy." Chloe said calmly keeping her eyes focused on her girlfriend. 

"I just don't fucking get it, it's been what? Five years? Why is she all of a sudden retaliating? If Stacie hadn't been there she would have killed her. You saw Emily when we got there she was crying when she was clinging to Stacie." Chloe nodded frowning a little thinking back to the event. Both of them let out a sharp gasp as the realization crossed their minds. Beca stopped pacing and looked at Chloe who whispered out what they were both thinking. 

"She was going to flip places with Stacie. Oh Emily.." Beca looked like she was going to throw up, she sat down in her desk chair and tried to calm her breathing. "Oh baby. Follow my breathing okay?" Beca nodded and listened to Chloe exaggerate her breaths for her benefit. It took longer than it ever had before but Beca finally calmed down. 

"I'm going to kill Baila." 

"That not going to fix any-" 

"No. Chloe that kid that was with her had no fucking idea what he was doing. She dragged him into it. If she so much as shows her face here again I'm going to kill her. I will not lose my sister. She shouldn't even be in this fucking shit." 

"I know baby." Beca messily ran her hand through her hair trying desperately to blink away the tears. "Come here." Beca complied and drifted over to her girlfriend, she allowed Chloe to pull her into her lap and hold her. Chloe's own tears as she felt more than heard the heart wrenching sobs that racked through Beca body. She love and hates that she's the only one who ever sees Beca like this. 

__ 

Aubrey came home after an long day at the firm only to find Emily tucked under Stacie's arm fast asleep. She envied the girl for a moment, she was in the spot Aubrey had been looking forward to all day. The broken look on Stacie's face as she watched Aubrey come in made all of her feelings turn into concern. 

"What happened?" 

"Emily almost died today." 

"What?!" 

"Shh. Be quiet don't wake her up." Stacie whispered and slowly retracted herself from Emily. She followed Aubrey out of the bedroom and gently shut the door. " Emily found this guy sitting on her bike on her way across campus. He chased her all the way until I got there, which was at least five minutes. Just as I'm about to blow his brains out Baila fucking Stevens shows up." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. After a little bit of a standoff Chloe and Beca showed up. Emily must've called them or something, Beca almost killed her but Chloe stopped it when I was taking Emily back to the car. Bree she asked me if she they were going to kill her. How do you respond to that?" Stacie angrily wipes her eyes trying to keep her emotions in check as she recounted what had happened. "Apparently the guy had been following her for awhile because she recognized him. She said he was a cop but I doubt it." 

"Hey don't get all riled up now. It's over, Emily is safe asleep in our bed. Do you need to check her pulse?" 

"No we did that in the car. Emily can't go anywhere alone until we find out Baila has really stopped. Even if we just follow her so she thinks she's alone we cannot...if I wasn't..she could have.." Stacie let out a harsh sob. Aubrey pulled her into a hug gently rubbing her back and letting her get what she was holding back out. 

"You were. You got there in time, she's alive." Stacie calmed down after a little while pulling away from her girlfriend. 

"Someone at her school is in on it. They have to be there is no fucking way any of that was a coincidence. Her class was cancelled and she's the only one who didn't know, the whole fucking campus was deserted. I'm going with her to school tomorrow even if I have to sit outside the door and wait." 


	4. Chapter 4

The professor paused at the door in surprise, not only was Emily Junk in his classroom but she had not one but two bodyguards. He blinked twice just to make sure it wasn't guilt eating at him. He could feel the sweat starting at the heat of their stares, why did he get involved knowing Emily was in his morning class as well as his night? "Good morning guys, how is everyone?" A few murmurs here and there was the response he got, he gave a tight lipped smile and clapped his hands together. "Great! On today's agenda we have Clara and Hannah's presentations and then we'll be driving right into the symbolism behind Sweetness." 

His class seemed to drone on even for him. The guilt and pressure of having a supposed to be dead person being guarded by two very scary looking women was throwing his anxiety into a frenzy. The taller of the two was watching him awfully closely, everytime he looked over her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "Alright it's Thursday and I know all of you are tired, so I'll let class out early. Go eat something and drink some water. Be safe this weekend." He smiled slightly at the excited chatter and rustling of backpacks. He glanced over at Emily and her two friends, he frowned when he noticed a tattoo peeking out from the two women's shirt sleeves. He could have fainted right then and there at the half of a cursive blue B that he could see. 

**_Brody:_ ** why didn't you tell me you were going after the fucking Bella's? And why the fuck is she still alive? Are you trying to get me fired or worse killed? 

**_Baila:_ ** quit being a baby there is no way they know you were in. Who'd she show up with? 

**_Brody:_ ** I know their faces but I can't put a name to them yet. Tall and super short, short one had dark make-up and spikes in her ears. Tall one has a leather jacket. 

**_Baila:_ ** figures. Thanks for your help cuz, ill catch up with you later. 

____ 

"Your professor is sketchy." Stacie said stealing Emily's smoothie and taking a sip. 

"Prof B? No way he's a total sweetheart. I think he just forgot to add me to his group email. He's pretty bad at technology." 

"No Stacie's right, he kept looking at you and I swear he gasped when he walked in and saw you. He looked nervous the whole class, which was boring by the way." Beca said she was leaning back in the metal chair with her feet propped up on the table. 

"Or he gasped because there is suddenly two mafia members in his room? You guys aren't exactly unknown." Emily scoffed and pushed Beca leg off the table. "People eat here." She could feel her face heating up from her agitation, she'd rather believe anything other than her professor set her up to die. 

"Baby's getting mad." Becau taunted as she switched into a correct sitting position. 

"I'm not a baby." 

"Stacie carried you to the car, and I know for a fact you slept with her and Aubrey 'cause she was bitching about you moving too much." 

"Beca knock it off." Stacie scolded her childish taunting lightly kicking her under the table. Beca sent her an exasperated look but complied anyways. Stacie was one of the few who could scold her and get away with it. Emily folded her arms over her chest glaring at her sister. "Don't pay her any mind, Aubrey is always grumpy in the morning you know that. She just had another thing to gripe about, after hearing about what happened she needed you with us as much as I did. Oh also Bree got ahold of the cameras and apparently the time between Emily getting there and us leaving was gone. There is no trace of Emily ever being there yesterday." 

"Back it up Conrad, why did you need Emily? Are you okay? Do I need to hold another mental check?" Stacie scoffed and shook her head. Emily got up to get her another smoothie since Stacie clearly wasn't giving her first one back, and also because she sensed they needed a moment. Beca kept her eyes on her. 

"No, yesterday was just a little scarier than usual. Losing Emily has never been a thought in my head and now it's a trying reality. Some shady shit when on yesterday, and the fact that they cut the cameras to make it look like she was never there? If Emily was in any other gang she would have died." 

"We are not a gang. We're a family how many times do I have to tell you that?" Beca rolled her eyes but her features softened considerably. "I know." She said quieter glancing over at Emily. "Chloe and I realized something last night while we were freaking out." Her eyes slowly left Emily's to meet Stacie's. "Emily was hugging you so she could switch places with you. She was crying but her eyes were zeroed in on that trigger." Stacie's nose twitched in an effort to keep the sudden wave of tears at Bay. 

"She's so fucking dumb sometimes." 

"She's got that ride or die down pat though. It's no secret that your her favorite." Emily rejoined them and Stacie slapped her arm. Emily recoiled and let out a whine as she rubbed her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"Being dumb." Stacie stated simply offering no other explanation. Beca snickered glad she was too far for Stacie to hit her. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you come up with these nicknames or did the mafia community all agree on it or some shit?" Jordan snorted thinking about a meeting full of serious criminals arguing over nicknames. 

"I use a different one because I don't want anyone else in the mafia to find out. They're unpredictable and you don't know whether they'll be on your side or against you. Rebecca's name in the community is death's daughter. Her dad was notorious for killing, he had one hundred bodies under his belt before our dad killed him. Emily's is legacy, because she is next in line after Beca. I call her the canary because she's always fucking singing. The others aren't important." 

"Am I apart of the Mafia now?" 

"No. You won't be." 

"Why not?" 

"Because our empire does with me. I don't want anyone else to get involved, I didn't want to be involved." 

"Dad's not going to be happy." 

"He can kiss my ass. He stepped down, scared of a little girl." She scoffed rolling her eyes. 

"Seems like that little girl does a lot of damage." Baila ignored him. Jordan sighed and scrolled through his Instagram, curiously he searched Emily's name and was surprised when she actually popped up. He scrolled through her pictures smiling to himself. She seemed so happy and bubbly, if he weren't caught up in all of this mess he's sure they could have been friends. "Are there friends in rival gangs?" 

"Emily and Benjamin are friends, but they're not really apart of the mafia yet. Benjamin is the nephew to Alec applebaum, he's pretty close with government officials." Baila said distracted rapidly typing on her computer. 

"How old was Beca when dad killed her dad?" 

"Nineteen."

"How old was she when she killed our brother?" 

"Nineteen. She killed him three days- what's with all the questions?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I'm bored. Why is dad hiding? He's not really scared of Beca is he?" 

"No. He's scared of the Bella's. You've only met three or the ten main members. Then you have the trebles, who are close knit with the Bellas and the Applebaums. Although the Applebaums aren't very fond of the Bella's." 

"If the other two gangs find out?"

"We call our people. It'll start a war, which is why I'm trying to be as careful as possible." 

"And Emily is the baby?"

"Yes." 

"And you're trying to kill her?" 

"Yes."

"Even though she's protected by all these high up scary people? And directly related to a man they called death whom our father killed for what reason?" 

"Trophy." 

"And Beca killed our brother as revenge for the death of her dad?" 

"Mhm." 

"So...we're cutting open an old wound because we miss Kevin?" Baila turned to him with a soft growl and a death glare. "I'm not with this shit Baila, Emily didn't do anything and dad started this shit. If he wanted to retaliate for kevin then he should do it himself. You're putting your and my lives in danger for heartbreak that was twistedly justified? What happens when they start a war and your people don't come through for you because you're doing some dumb shit? Where's Beca's mom? Where's Emily's mom? Are they in the mafia? Because fuck dad's moms are so much scarier." 

"You're letting your guilt guide you." 

"You're letting your hurt guide you. If you want to die then go ahead, I'm not in it." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To apologise to Emily." 

"They'll kill you on sight." 

"Then I guess I'm going to die " 

____ 

It took an hour for Jordan's words to sink into Baila's thick skull. She was finishing up the document she was working on when the gut wrenching realization hit her. She began to feel nauseous and dizzy but she fought through it and scrambled to the door, not even bothering to grab her jacket or gun. Jordan was her last brother and she wasn't going to let him die for trying to be a good guy. She pulled up his snap chat praying he hadn't turned off his location and let out a sigh of relief when he hadn't. 

When she got to where Jordan was located she let herself breathe and relax because now she could see him. She almost laughed because he was walking around Emily's campus hoping to find her. "Jordan!" She yelled catching his attention. He ignored her at first but when he still didn't see Emily his shoulders slumped and he jogged over to her. 

"What." 

"You don't need to get yourself killed to apologise." 

"You don't need to enact revenge." 

"You were right. I shouldn't have brought you into this, and Emily has nothing to do with it." Jordan smiled at her. 

"Good bec-" 

"I'm going to kill Rebeca." 

"No! You don't need to kill anyone!" 

"I can't let people think that they can get away with murdering my family because they're mad!" 

"You are nuts. Fucking Physco. Our dad killed her dad. She got revenge, that's the end of story. She made a point and enforced it. If you kill Emily, or her you know damn well that they are going to kill me or someone else your close too. Most likely me because now they know you love me. Baila you've spent however long researching and obsessing over them how the fuck are you so dumb?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly tempted to smack her upside the head for good measure. 

"You don't understand." She said simply pushing him off of her. "Stay away from the Bella's Jordan." 

"No. You stay away from them." He spat out shaking his head. "Or I'll alert other gangs." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Watch me." He snarled ignoring the pain in his chest from threatening his only sister. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Emily hey! Wait up!" Emily looked up from her phone a little confused. She didn't recognize the voice as one of her friends, maybe it was a classmate? She tripped over herself when she saw Jordan running towards her. He skidded to a stop in front of her and she quickly pulled out her pocket knife. 

"I will stab you." She said shakily looking around him to see if he was alone. 

"Hey no! I come in peace I swear!" He held up his hands, Emily narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. He pulled out his pockets in both his jacket and pants. She kept her knife up, she wasn't stupid. 

"How do you keep finding me the rare times that I'm alone? I'm not alone Beca's in the bathroom." She stumbled over the last part glancing to the bathroom with wide eyes. She desperately hoped he didn't know that they were closed for maintenance. 

"It was an accident this time I swear. I just came to apologise..for chasing you in the car...and on foot...and for stalking you. I don't know what was going on yet, I was helping my sister. I'm so sorry about my dad killing yours.." Emily blinked rapidly her arm dropping heavily. 

"Your dad killed my dad? Beca said..I thought.."Emily's jaw tightened and she swallowed hard looking at Jordan in a way that scared him. "Your dad killed mine and now your sister is trying to kill me? What the fuck did I even do?! What did my dad even do?!" Jordan was cursing in his mind so much the words were blending together. He probably just spilled a secret that was going to get him murdered for just knowing. 

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know you didn't know.. i just found out like the other day." His eyes were glued to the knife in her hand, her fist had tightened around it. She followed his line of sight and quickly put the knife away. She unclenched her jaw and relaxed her shoulders and let out a loud sigh. 

"Thank you for the apology. I have to go." And with that Emily turned and walked away from him at a rapid, angry pace. 

_____ 

"REBECA ANNA MARIE MITCHELL!!!" Emily screamed as loud as she possibly could, much louder than necessary. She's sure three blocks down could hear her. Chloe poked her head out of the kitchen a worried frown on her face. 

"Hey baby, what-" 

"Did you know?" Chloe shrunk back slightly as Emily turned on her with a fire in her eyes Chloe had only seen in Beca. 

"Know what?" 

"Did you know my father was murdered?!" Chloe's eyes grew and Emily's narrowed. Her anger broke for a second and she spoke softly, her voice cracking. "You knew. You all lied to me for years." The first of many tears fell down her cheeks and when Chloe moved to comfort her she jerked away and yelled "YOU LIED TO ME." 

"Honey…"

"You told me he died in a car accident. You said he didn't feel any pain, that it was instant upon impact. What impact Chloe? The fucking bullet?!" Beca jogged down the stairs frowning probably pissed that she couldn't focus on her mix. 

"Why the fuck are you yelling so much?" She asked crossing her arms when she got to the bottom. Chloe was shaking her head but Beca ignored it for a moment. "And where have you been?" 

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me dad was murdered?" Emily spit out mirroring Beca's stance. 

"What the hell is going on?" Stacie yelled coming in the back door. "I can hear you all the way from the Alley." Emily's eyes snapped to Stacie, her anger causing the woman to cancel nervously between Chloe and Beca. "Guys did you hide the gummy bears again? I tol-" she tried to joke but Emily cut her off. 

"Did you know my dad was murdered? Were you lying to me too?" Emily's voice cracked and her hurt shined through more than anger. Everyone was becoming blurry to her from the tears she couldn't seem to stop. She harshly wiped at her face. 

"Hm wow that a- who the fuck told her?! Beca I swear to fucking-" 

"I didn't do shit! She can in here yelling like a fucking banshee!" Beca held her arms up not trying to have two angry women at her throat. Emily's eyes were locked on Stacie, and finally after moment of staring between her and Beca Stacie finally met Emily's eyes. 

"Emmy we were protecting you. You were just a kid, you didn't even know the mafia existed." Stacie found It incredibly hard to keep eye contact with her. In the background Beca whispered loudly. 

"It's like she's taming a bear. Chloe quick play dead." Chloe slapped her harshly. 

"You all lied to me for so many years. Don't you think I deserved to know? Don't you think it caused so much more fucking pain finding out from the person who tried to kill me?!" Her voice quivered and broke. Tears kept rolling and Stacie's heart continued to break every second. 

"Excuse me?!" Beca and Chloe both said in unison. Emily glanced at them for a moment. 

"Jordan found me today and apologized to me. He said he didn't know what was happening when he agreed to help his sister. Then he apologized for his dad." 

"Where was Amy?!" Beca asked.

  
  


"Don't worry about it." Emily snapped. Beca was getting real tired of her shit and she was ready to say something when both Stacie and Chloe shook their heads at her. "Don't follow me." She stated as she turned and left out the door she came in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Beca rolled her eyes at her sister’s dramatics, sometimes she forgets Emily isn’t hardened like they are. Beca hasn’t cried over her father since the day of the funeral. Stacie moved to follow her but Beca held her hand up. “I got this one, You think you guys could set up her favorite dinner? Maybe grab some candy as well This isn’t just going to blow over like when Amy killed her goldfish.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Get eyes on Baila and the boy. I don’t want anymore surprises.” Beca grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She knew exactly where Emily had gone, she just didn’t know how to prepare herself for going there. It didn’t take long for Beca to catch up to Emily, the latter looking behind her in irritation when she heard the familiar roar of a bike. 

“I told you not to follow me!” Emily yelled over the loud traffic noises, Beca just shrugged mostly ignoring her. After twenty minutes of this the two of them pulled into the private graveyard. Emily got off her bike and made her way to the plots shoulder checking Beca along the way. Beca gritted her teeth but let it go. They stayed silent for a few minutes standing over their father. “I want to know everything.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“Beca.” Emily warned clenching her jaw. Beca sighed and jumped up on the rather large headstone donning her father’s name. “ Isn’t that disrespectful?” 

“To strangers sure, but this is dad. It’s kind of like sitting on his shoulders again. Where do you want me to start?” 

“With dad’s death. I want to know the entire deal all the way down to why i’m being targeted.” Emily hesitated but jumped up next to her sister. She got a quick flashback of her riding Warrens shoulders when she was young. 

“Dad was really high up in the mafia world, like top one hundred easily. He killed a lot of men, never women. He got someone else to do that for him, he didn’t believe in it. Anyways, being so high up meant he had a very large bounty on his head. He had a lot of weak attempts on his life, nobody even came close to it. He had too many connections and to big of a family for anyone to really try for it, they just wanted to be able to say they attempted. Baila's dad, Calton, was new to the mafia and he felt he needed to go big to make it, so he pretended to be a client and killed him on the spot. Dad was too fucking stubborn to bring someone with him, he’s so fucking dumb sometimes.” Beca’s voice became watery in the last sentence and her hand tightened on the edge of the stone. Emily scootched a little closer so their shoulders were touching. “It started this big uproar, there were parties and deaths everywhere. Stacie and I joined when we were sixteen, you know that though. Together we hunted down Calton and found that he had children, because of our research lady at the time we knew that he was super bigoted and wouldnt let women into his empire. To take him down and get revenge I killed his next in line son. I think his name was kevin. Baila is Calton’s daughter, she did everything she could to save him. That scar on Stacie’s hip? She did that with a rusty jagged pipe. Stacie got her back with the scar on her face, and after she got seriously hurt she backed down.” 

“She’s trying to show you the pain she feels. Killing your sister.” 

“Yeah. Don’t worry though, we have to many allies she won’t get away with it okay?” Emily nodded. 

“I miss dad.” Beca nodded patting the stone. 

“Me too kid, I miss him too. We should take the next week off and go see your mom. I miss kathy.”

“How come you never visit your mom?” 

“My mom’s dead.” 

“No I know. Her burial plot.” Beca lifted up a necklace she never took off, It was a small silver hourglass.

“She doesn’t have one. We cremated her, Stacie has some of her ashes in her ring. “ Emily nodded in understanding. “I love you.” Emily laid her head on Beca’s shoulder. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

“Stacie and Chloe got the worst of it. I think it really hit Stace hard, you calling her a liar and stuff.” 

“I know..” 

“We understand though.” 


	8. Chapter 8

I really hate how this story has planned out. The information is rushed and porky executed and I'm having a hard time continuing chapters. I've decided to rewrite it and put more time into editing. Tha k you for all your support the first chapter will be up in a few days. 


End file.
